Juggernaut
First built as a prototype in 1994 and began action in 1998, the UltraTech-48 Juggernaut is a deployable artillery which expanded into two series of body styles that have seen action after introduction, a Mark.II half-track of the Juggernaut has been introduced since 2032 and is to replace the truck models. The Juggernaut is being utilised by the following forces: * Eurasian Commonwealth - First active in several Eurasian regions, the Juggernaut was brought into the ECSN's service after several countries followed Turky into liberation of the countinent. * Robot Empire - Several of the newer Juggernaut half-track models have been found in active service with an unknown commander of a robotic faction, coated in dark blue. Eurasian Commonwealth Security "Flatten the place." - Juggernaut Operator - The first instance of wheeled-mounted artilleries since the G6 Venom from the 80's utilized by the United Forces of Africa, the newest addition to the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network forces is the UltraTech-48 Juggernaut Artillery, a deployable artillery built by Ultra-Tech Battle Machines. First built in 1998 as Eurasia's first artillery vehicle to help bombard enemy positions which are against any countries in Eurasia, the current chassis known as the Mark.I is set to retire in 2032. Combat History First introduced in 1998 and used by several countries within Eurasia, the UltraTech-48 Juggernaut Mark.I was utilised in various conflicts, even during the Iraq War and the War in Afghanistan; biggest instances of First Generation Juggernaut artilleries have been utilised by the terrorist forces known as the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict, all-thou the Mark.I was mostly infamous due to use by the terrorist forces, the CEO of "Ultra-Tech Battle Machines" decided to have the design department to sketch up and remake the Juggernaut, with a new design and better equipment to ensure its newer version of the artillery will counter older Mark.I versions. War in Afghanistan, 2001-2013 From the start of October 2001 several unnamed terrorist factions operating in Afghanistan have utilised the Juggernaut to shell Allied Nations bases that have been built and setup to deal with the problem; due to extensive terrorist use of the artillery during the War in Afghanistan, the Juggernaut has beome infamous by various countries fighting the terrorists because of the use. But after final preperations to deal with final terrorist positions in September 2013, several UltraTech-48 Juggernauts were stolen by anti-terrorist militias, repainted and then used against the terrorist faction's main stronghold in Kabul Province. When things went bad for AN Forces due to final pieces of Juggernaut artilleries attacking their advancing forces, they were surpised that repainted versions used by anti-terrorist militias were used to bombard the base were spotted supporting the advance forces. After the war and the terrorists defeat, other UltraTech-48 Juggernauts used by the enemy have been eventually confiscated by the Militias and Allies during clean up operations and occupation. In October, the Allied Nations left the country to the Anti-Terrorist Militias to help keep it secure from enemy forces; which actually eventually became the Global Liberation Army in 2015. First Eurasian Conflict, 2016-2025 Instances of the UltraTech-48 Juggernaut was first found in the early stages of the First Eurasian Conflict, GLA forces stole big numbers from Anti-Terrorist Militias in Afghanistan; these actions were made to avenge their predecessors from the War in Afghanistan, these were painted in beige and utilised as siege units for the faction in Mohmar Deathstrike's favour during the first conflict. The Global Liberation Army, before being changed from acting as a peacekeeping faction to a terrorist faction, the GLA used Juggernauts to shell terrorist bases with co-operation from the USA and the Allied Nations. All of this changed until Osuma Deathstrike decided to make changes to the GLA's leadership and assassinate their original leader, However but many soldiers defected to China and USA's in protest and to set an encite a rebellion against Mohmar and Osuma's leadership. These vehicles were utilised by Osuma Deathstrike's forces to shell enemy bases with Biological Anthrax to mostly kill enemy infantry, first used in China against the Peoples Liberation Army's military parade, destroying vehicles and killing military personnel and civilians, the act caused the conflict to begin within afew months, causing the United States and the Allied Nations to become involved in the war. Last signs of the GLA using UltraTech-48 Juggernauts were found in the Battle of Akmola operated by the USA and Chinese joint-task forces, bombarding enemy forces on the outside parts of the city destroying collumns of vehicles and killing infantry which were instantly destroyed by enemy aircraft; after demolishing the artillery and then the bases, this caused the GLA's surrender and any other Juggernauts found used were given back to the Anti-Terrorist Militias and expanding control. But due to their failures to keep terrorist activity under control, this led to the Allied Nations founding their world peacekeeping Company of Liberty forces to watch over territories.﻿ Second Eurasian Conflict, 2026-Present Prior to the Second Eurasian Conflict begining with the GLRF's invasion of Kazakhstan and trying to take down USA and Chinese forces controlling the country, the enemy has several amounts of Mark.I Juggernauts in their hands equipped mostly with ABC weapons for terrorist use, the Eurasian Commonwealth still utilised the Mark.I versions of the vehicle until their release of the newest Mark.II version of the Juggernaut for the Commonwealth to utilise in their war against GLRF occupation. But lucky enough, the older version of the Juggernaut is weaker and outdated than the advanced version of the vehicle but it is faster than its newer half-track incarnation, the new model of the Juggernaut can deploy its tri-barreled artillery cannon quickly along with medium composite armour for survival, the newest Mark.II found deployed on the battlefield destroying GLRF bases across Eurasian territories; along with a new and armoured chassis, they instantly replaced the older generations of the vehicle instantly in service due to its firepower and its better capabilities. UltraTech-48 Juggernaut Mark.II "I'm the Juggernaut!" - Juggernaut operator with his new Mark.II - Introduced in 2032 to counter their predecessors being utilised by the GLRF, equipped with better firepower and comes with increased capabilities such as quicker deployment and additional armour to ensure its survival, the new Juggernaut Mark.II is based on a truck chassis along with a half-track style; competing with more modern artilleries like the Ruckus and various other howitzers and artilleries across the world. The Juggernaut Mark.II is more advanced than its 1990's predecessor in terms of capabilities and armour, despite this it is compared with the first one which had better speed due to being a truck base chassis, but deployment speed of the cannon were mainly slow. Stolen Variant "Flatten the place" - Stolen Juggernaut operator - To be added... Combat Use To be added... Behind the Scenes * The UltraTech-48 Juggernaut is based off the C&C 3 Tiberium Wars GDI Juggernaut, utilising tri-barreled cannons along with deployable capabilities. :* A mecha Mark.III version inspired or similar to the Tiberium Wars Juggernaut may arrive in the future in a possible sequal to Reign of Conflagration. * These vehicles are based on the civilian toxin supply truck chassis along with nuke cannon arms and equipped with a tri-barreled cannon, its model is going to be improved later on during development.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles